Never Forget
by Lightan117
Summary: (Based on 'Intro to Three') I did it for my Uncle for he was family. The only family I had left. When my Uncle found his answer we knew we had to leave. We escaped in the middle of the night to America and from there I met Him. The man with the Star on his Shield and my heart in his hand. He won't let me forget or lose myself in this war and neither will I. Steve/OC
1. The Beginning

Hey everyone and welcome to my first ever, Captain American fanfic! I'm so excited I can't wait for you guys to read it and give me feedback on this. This story is complete so I will be posting at my own pace so everyone has a chance to read at their pace and such.

I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter!

"_German."_

~oOo~

I never forgot, I never could for I knew he wasn't dead, he just wasn't. He didn't forget me; he didn't allow me to disappear, to fade into the background of war. The times where his eyes never left mine, his strong hands gripping mine tightly. He made me a promise and I made him one. One I still keep, one I will never break. He became my best friend, my dance partner, the one person who still holds my heart. I won't allow him to disappear. I won't.

The man in red and blue with a star on his chest.

I remember when we first met, in that recruitment office with my uncle. His eyes questioned my presence, the smile I had when he asked if this was a test. When we met again his curiosity got the better of him, asking me questions about who I was. To him I came from a different world. He made my laughter come back, something I thought I had lost long ago, and he made me feel normal. After all that's been happening, he made me feel grounded. We're enemies, our countries are at war and yet we found each other.

Let me start at the beginning. The very beginning.

~oOo~

People forget that the first people the Nazi's invaded were their own. At first, when Hitler came into power there was this feeling of pride and honor again. Then things, just small little things, started to happen. Those of pure, non German blood were frowned down upon, shunned, and treated like dogs. My father would say to me, no, no little one do not believe such lies on the radio for that is what they are. Lies.

My father was a great man and everyone on our small village knew that. My mother was equally liked as well. People say I look just like her with my dirty blond hair and golden eyes. I was their angel, their miracle baby.

I was born in a small farming town a few miles from the city in the middle of spring. For a while my parents tried for a child but none would plant themselves and give my mother the feeling of holding a baby in her arms. So, one sunny spring morning my mother walked down to the lake near our house and sat there for a while, looking at the swans, water lilies, and the willow tree that leaned over the side of the lake. This was her favorite place to go to think and to relax. She laid on the cool grass for a few minutes when an old woman appeared, dressed in a strange dress with eyes like mini suns. She asked why my mother was smiling so brightly and my mother replied "_Because I know that this baby will grow and will be born soon. I know it...deep in my heart._" The old woman smiled and placed her hand over my mother's stomach, a twinkle sparkled in her eyes as she spoke. "_Yes, yes this child will grow big and strong and beautiful and kind. She will change many lives._" She then whispered something in my mother's ear that even to this day I still do not know what she said. All my mother said was that I would know when I am older.

After I was born we left our small farm town and moved into the city, closer to my parents work at the factory. From there I grew up in a tiny two bedroom apartment only a few blocks from my school and a few blocks away from the factory in the other direction. Every day since I started school I have walked those long blocks and walked them home afterwards. My parents earned their reputation at the factory as the best people and the best workers. As the years pass I grew more and more like my mother. I grew out my hair till it reached my mid-back, my eyes were more golden than ever and my grew into my curves. My mother said that men would be lining up the street soon, much to my father's displeasure.

Once I entered high school I began to travel from school to my parents' work where I would bring in sweets for the workers and my parents and to help out from time to time. Many of the men working would come over and talk, mostly flirt, with me but I would tell them that until my studies were done, I would not seek any relationship. Mt father patted me on my back while my mother exclaimed that she would never get any grandchildren at this point. My father then would say I don't need a man now and would laugh when my mother said to me that my father acted the same way when they were seeing each other. That caused my father to blush, making both of us laugh and smile. The way he looked at my mother made me believe that one day a man would look at me the same way. To have that love, that passion, that feeling my parents share when they're with each other.

Little did I know that on November 5th, I would lose everything.

I am now 21 years of age and I am going to college for a better education, thanks to our dictator ruler, Adolf Hitler. With him in power my father thought it necessary that I learn to protect myself. He taught me some self-defense tricks he learned while he was in the military along with how to use a hand gun. I am still learning am still a frail woman. I still live with my mother and father due to the fact that my father doesn't like the idea of myself living alone just yet, especially with the war going on. And no, I'm not married to seeing anyone, much to my mother's displeasure. It's November 5th, 1939, and I am just returning from my classes when the ground shook, a long boom filled the air, lifting a black cloud into the sky. Sirens ran down the streets as screams and shouts got louder as I gasped at the sky. It was red. Red as blood as a black death was left in the sky. I knew what had happened, I knew from the direction death was coming from. My feet carried me as fast as I could; retracing the path I have taken many times before until I reached the factory where my mother and father work.

"_Mother! Father!" _I shouted as I ran forward. A woman and a polizist, a police man, took hold of me and stopped me. I watched, screaming as my parents went up in flame and ash. I continued to scream as the Nazi's hung their damn flag over Jewish, German, and polish workers bodies as they were shot against a wall. They were workers who survived, who I had known as a child.

"_Shhh, little one, shh. Your must be strong now. Take that anger, that sadness and keep it away. You will need it to survive little one. You must have a will to go on."_ The woman held me close, whispering he words to me. The woman said something to the officer and he got up and left in a hurry. It was only a few minutes, my eyes never leaving the flames, until a car pulled around. The woman got me to my feet and we both got in the car.

"_Where are you taking me?"_ I asked, staring out the window.

"_Your home. There you will pack and get your things and from there your uncles."_ The woman said.

"_My uncles? My mother's brother? I have not seen him since I was small. Who are you?"_ I asked them. The officer looked through the rearview mirror and the woman nodded, only slightly. He drove on.

"_We're friends. There's three of us working here and the others are scattered. We swore to protect you."_ She said to me.

"_From who? For who?" _I asked.

"_Someone who__wants you __dead __and two others __out of this world__. __The __three of you __are __important parts __in this play.__They know nothing about __your role __yet, but __you will."_ She gave me a soft smile. _"__Our orders came from our Lady. She sent us to keep you safe. Her brother and his men will try to find you and they will try to kill you."_

"_Why me? I am nothing."_

"But you are so much more. We cannot explain much now but when the time comes, you and the others will know. Until then, you must be careful little one, they will do all they can to stop you. You must not let them." The woman said as we pulled in front of my family's apartment. _"Go and pack. You will never be returning. We will watch the door. Hurry." _I got out of the car and ran inside. From there I ran straight to my room, taking out my suitcases and packing my clothes, my things, and anything I would need. I went into my parents room to grab my mother's favorite hair pin and my father's pocket watch that's been passed down for years. Everything I knew was changing so fast I felt light-headed.

"_Mama...papa...what is happening? Did you know this would happen?" _I whispered as I packed. The house would usually answer me, giving me the answer I wanted by the people who used to live in it. I brushed away stray tears and gathered everything up. I needed to keep going. I had to make those people responsible for my family's death to, know, my, pain.

"_Are you ready?_" I didn't realize I had opened the front door and the officer was asking me the question. I took one last look inside, watching the ghosts of my past memories play out, before closing the door on those happy memories.

"_There will be better days. Usually when there is no sun, and gray clouds cover the sky is when we truly miss the heat and warmth it gives us. They will come back, those happy memories and good times we're so fond of, they'll come back. They always do, just like the warmth from the sun once the clouds clear." _The officers' words made me smile before I handed him my bags. Once they were in the trunk I sat in the back seat next to the woman whose name I do not even known but I feel safe with her and the officer.

"_What's your name? I have a feeling you know mine and yet I do not know yours."_ I said, turning to her.

"_You can call me Rachel. My brother is Ben, the one driving us. I would tell you our real names but...you'll find them hard to pronounce."_ She said with a smile. I stuck out my hand and she took it.

"_I'm Lily, Lily Summers."_

~oOo~

"_Hello, Uncle __Abraham.__ Sorry this is such a short notice..." _I said as I entered his house. It's strange being here. I haven't been here since I was thirteen at Christmas dinner. After that I've just stopped coming here all together. It cost too much to keep traveling so we just stopped going but I've always written him letters. When the war started the letters just stopped altogether.

"_Do not say another word. I've heard about...their deaths on your way here."_ My Uncle said. I gave him a sad smile as I embraced him, dropping my bags on the floor. After Rachel and Ben had dropped me off they said they would keep the people after me for as long as they can but I have to get out of Germany, I need to get out of here as soon as I can by any means necessary. No matter what I have to do I must get out of here with my Uncle. Their Lady's brother is working hard to get at me.

"_They blew up their work Uncle. They killed the survivors in the street; they mowed them down like dogs and hung their damn flag over them. A few others who went to my school were taken out of class because they were Jewish! Jewish Uncle! I knew a girl who I was friends with and her family lost their business. Those Nazi's are nothing but bullies!" _I cried into his shoulder. Uncle Abraham held me close as I cried.

"_I know Lily but there is nothing we can do now._" He said to me and pulled away. _"Why don't I show you to your room so you can lie down and take a nap? Dinner is at six so if you're not up by then I will wake you._" My Uncle gave me a smile as I wiped my tears away. I nodded and grabbed my bags. He then lead me to a small room with a bad, dresser, vanity mirror on top, and a window that overlooked the back yard of his small house. Once I got everything packed I lied down on bed, closing my eyes and hugging my pillow close to my chest. I let tears fall from my eyes but I didn't let a sound out.

_**~ (Dream) ~**_

_There was a valley, a green valley as far as the eye can see with purple mountains in the distance. I was standing somewhere in the middle, dressed in a white dress with bare feet. This place feels so peaceful...and yet I'm afraid. This place is perfect and wrong. It's fake, an illusion. Nothing more than a strange dream, one that isn't my own, but someone else's_

"_Your friends do not do you justice. You have a remarkable mind." A woman's voice echoed across the valley. I turned around and my eyes widened. A woman, at least two heads taller than me, dressed in a weird type dress. The collar on it curved up and spiked at the top as the silver and blue color of the dress seemed to make the dress look like it was shimmering. Her eyes were gone, replaced with what seemed to be the solar system with her hair tied to the top of her head in a pony tail that fell into braids. She looked...beautiful and yet...nothing from earth. "That is because I am not." She chuckled._

"_What do you mean? Who are you?" I asked her and yet the words coming out of my mouth felt strange. I grasped my neck. "What is this?!" I demanded._

"_Forgive me but I don't speak German. Learning English was hard enough and besides, you'll be speaking it soon enough." She said. "My name is Lorelei and I am Queen of my followers. Please, sit and I will tell you the rest of my story." She waved her hand and a table made of roots grew from the ground along with two large chairs. She sat...and so did I only slowly. _

"_This seems so strange..." I said as I sat._

"_It will at first but you will understand once I tell my story." She took a deep breath then looked at me with her solar eyes. "Where I am from it was peaceful, calm and quiet. It was until my father died. My twin brother and I, we both were next in line to rule our world and yet only one of us can rule. I saw to bring my world out of the darkness, to change the era we were in but my brother wants nothing to war and power. Our people choose their leader, their king or queen so our people are divided. But the tide is turning; they no longer wish to be in the dark but to seek the light I was gifted with. My brother is stubborn, cruel, and ruthless. He will do everything he can to take the throne, to kill me, and destroy your world."_

"_Why Earth?" I asked her._

"_Earth is a special planet. It sits in the middle of all the others and is the youngest of all them all. It's tradition of Earth of have something happen to it. No offence of course." She said and smiled softly. _

"_So does this have to do with me?" I asked her._

"_A friend of mine, a Seer; someone who can see the future came to me and told of three champions who would help me take the throne from my brother, helping me ensure my people's freedom. Then I saw you and two others. You three were the ones I saw and you three must help me." She said and he eyes seemed to soften._

"_How can we? I don't even know who the other two are, why are they not here?" I demanded, still confused over her words. _

"_The others are not here because they are not born yet. You are the first." She said. "You will be the only one to know of me until the time is right when the three of you all come together."_

"_Why me?" I asked her. "Why not tell one of the others? I am nothing special." I said to her. _

"_Oh but you are. You are so much more but have yet to realize it. You must not lose sight of what is in front of you." She said and I shook my head._

"_But I've lost everything! I lost my parents, my home, my life I knew for some damn war we don't need!" I shouted and stood up._

"_Yes and so have the others. Odette has an unwanted gift that her parents will ignore so when she ends up in the hospital they take her someplace that is wrong for her. Aurora will lose her parents in a car crash and will lose the man she ever loved because he didn't wait for her. There are some things you all share but one is more powerful than that hurtful loss." She said and stood as well._

"_What is it?"_

"_The stubbornness to keep going, to fight back and prove to them that you can beat them back when you are up against the wall!" She said. I felt a small tightness in my chest and placed my hand over where my heart was. "You can feel it, can't you?"_

"_Why does my chest feel funny?" I asked her._

"_It time to go. We don't have much time, my brother will try at nothing to stop you three. I will try and keep your life and the others as normal as possible but I can't promise that. You are the first. Do not forget that." She said and everything suddenly started to get darker and falling apart.._

"_What's happening?"_

"_Your dream is ending Lily. I have one last piece of advice for you." Her voice seemed to so far away. "Do not let your heart be a casualty! You are still human, do not close yourself away. Promise me that you will live!"_

"_I promise!" I answered her then everything went black..._

~** (End of Dream) **~

~(A few weeks later)~

The days felt strange, living with my Uncle now. The house was quiet when uncle was working in his lab and even when he wasn't; very little noise was ever made. After Rachel and Ben left I felt alone but not really. My Uncle and I caught up on the things we missed, arranged a funeral for my parents, and I've been helping my Uncle with a project he's been working on. It's not much but it will be once he completes it.

As of this moment I'm on my way back from picking up some packages that my Uncle ordered since what he's been working on could change the tide in the war he's been hiding away, trying not to draw too much attention to himself by sending me to get his packages for him and with other things. When people in town asked why they haven't seen my Uncle I tell them that he's been sick for a while and needs bed rest. They seen to buy it but it won't last for long.

The sound of my heels was the only noise as I walked down the hallway, towards my Uncle's lab with his packages in my arms. As I neared closer I could hear shouting and arguing. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

I froze.

There, standing in front of my Uncle was one of Hitler's generals, Johann Schmidt, head of the group called HYDRA. Word has spread about Schmidt's group that all he talks about with Hitler is Norse Gods of Old and a Greater Power that no mortal man could control. Schmidt, thinks himself about man. He thinks himself a god...so he says.

"_Ah, I see your niece has returned._" Schmidt, a man in his thirties with oily hair and cold eyes looked at me with a smile that made me want to shiver. "_Our great leader wants what you are trying to create. You will make us stronger Dr. Erskine."_

"_I will create soldiers for you, only to have them die without cause! I want to create this to save those who cannot fight, who cannot stand, who cannot survive! This is to help people, not to kill them!"_ My Uncle argued back.

"_But we can make it so much more Dr. Erskine! Do you not see what we could create? With your formula and my resources we can create an army that will crush the Allies. Your country demands that of you._" Schmidt said with a blind passion that scared me. There was something in his eyes that reminded me of a mad man.

"_No. My answer is no._" My Uncle said and looked Schmidt in the eyes. Schmidt sighed and took out his gun, pointing it at me.

"_I didn't want to resort to this Doctor. If you do not help, I will be forced to kill your beloved niece."_ He said and pulled the hammer back. My eyes darted towards my Uncle. His face lined with fear as the barrel of the gun pressed a little too close to my face. That this range, he could take my head off clean.

"_Uncle..._" I said and I could help but tear up. I didn't want to die, not now. I had to keep living...I made a promise...

"_Enough._" Schmidt turned towards Uncle. "_I will help you but there are some conditions._" He said.

"_What do you need Doctor?_"

"_My niece will not be placed in any danger. We will continue with the formula here, in my lab, and everyone follows my instruction._" My Uncle said.

"_Of course Doctor, only, we will be adjusting your formula quite a bit. My men will bring you whatever you need and your niece can stay and help you. My men and I will be back within the week doctor._" Schmidt said then lowered his gun, giving me a sick smile with a nod. "_Miss Lily._" He said then left. Once he was gone I dropped Uncle's package and ran over to him, throwing my arms around his neck in a tight hug.

"_What are we going to do Uncle?_" I asked him. Uncle pulled back and looked me in the eyes.

"_We go along and when the time is right we will escape. I promise you that I will get us out of here and get us somewhere safe._" He said and told me to unpack his packages. Deep in my gut I knew that it would be harder than it looks. The feeling of doubt crept up on me, sending horrid images to my over active brain. I shook my head. Now is not the time for those thoughts. I need to stay strong...

But how do you stay strong in a war like this going on and all it takes is one mistake to ruin all those happy memories...

~oOo~

And there you have it folks! The first chapter! Please review and tell me what you guys think! Until next time!


	2. Steve Rogers

Hey, everyone and welcome back! I would like to first, thank those who reviewed...

hogwartswonderland

spiritofawatergoddess

Call Brandybuck

So, here's the next installment! Please don't forget to check out my Thor and Ironman fanfic because those will tie into my Avengers' fic that I will write once these three are done. So, without much more delay, enjoy the read!

~oOo~

America. Such a strange word on my tongue every time I say it and my English isn't too bad but my accent make the words slurred and hard for people to understand. It has been a few weeks since I saw the green lady holding a torch towards the sea. Uncle said she is known as Lady Liberty to the Americans and I've never seen such a towering statue besides the Eiffel Tower in Paris when my parents and I went there for a family vacation.

It's a Monday and it's raining down on the small house we were given when we first arrived. Uncle is ever busy now, trying to recreate this 'Super Soldier' formula for the American military in order to win this Second World War. I sit here, on the window seat looking out the window, watching the raindrops patter against the glass. I remember days like these...I remember such happier days...

"Do not think of that time." I turned my head to see my Uncle, who is working at his desk in the study I am currently studying the rain with, to see him looking at me with is pen frozen on his paper.

"What else can I think about? Everywhere is war and bleak. There is no sun." I turned and faced the window again. "They said the sun would come back and it hasn't." I muttered the last part to myself.

"We're going to see the future tonight. Are you not excited about that? Stark promised us something amazing." My Uncle said and I smiled. Uncle and Howard Stark have become close friends ever since they were introduced. Howard's curiosity about the formula has quickly made him one of the people my Uncle trusts nowadays. It has been awhile since I've seen my Uncle talk to someone who wasn't threatening him for his work.

"I bet he will Uncle." I looked up at the clock and saw it a five past five so that only gave me an hour or so to get ready. "I think I am going to go freshen up before we leave. I'll be in my room getting ready Uncle." I said and got up from my spot, going over to him for a quick kiss on his cheek before moving to the door.

"I'll ring the bell when our car arrives. Mr. Stark will be picking us up tonight." My Uncle said and I nodded before closing the door behind me, going up the flight of stairs, down the hall to my room. I locked my door and turned on radio for the classical music station I listen to. I undressed and slipped into my dressing robe before moving to my closet to pick out my outfit for tonight. I picked out a dark chocolate dress with short sleeves with v-neck that doesn't show much to look trashy and with small bunches of yellow flowers on it. I also picked out my underwear, black pantyhose, and a pair of dark brown pumps. Once my outfit was all laid out I went into the bathroom and started the hot water for my shower. I would've taken a bath but I don't have the time to relax and still get ready.

Once that was done I dried my hair and put curlers in it so right before I leave I can take them out and have curly hair. A classical piece of piano and cello played in the background and I found myself moving to the lovely tune. I imagined myself in a beautiful ball gown, dancing the night away with a handsome man by my side and yet...those were just dreams, not real life. That picture will never come true. It will never be painted and it will never happen. Shaking those images away I dried myself and dressed before applying make-up, only a very little, on right when the bell rung near the door. I pulled out my curlers to see my blonde hair fall into ringlets of gold that framed my face perfectly. After I checked everything over I grabbed a sweater, unlocked my door, and quickly ran down the steps to see Uncle and Stark talking about the Future Festival. When I landed on the bottom step both men turned towards me and smiled.

"You look lovely my dear." Uncle said and smiled.

"Thank you Uncle. It's good to see you again Mr. Stark." I said towards the man who came over and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"You look beautiful as ever Miss Lily. Your Uncle will be beating men away with sticks tonight." Howard Stark said and I chuckled at his humor. When I first met Stark I only saw him as a big brother or a father like figure to me and he saw me the same way. He said I reminded him of a friend he knew when he was little before she died of pneumonia when they were little.

"I think I'll be doing the beating since Uncle has his hands full with your experimentation of the future." I said to them as Stark handed me my coat. I accepted it and the three of us left the house, locking the door behind us. Once in the car Uncle and Stark began talk and I turned towards the open window, enjoying the smell of the fresh fallen rain that still hung in the air from hours past. As we headed towards the Starks Future festival I couldn't help but smile as we past people, ordinary people living their lives, on the street. They know of the war, yes, but that doesn't stop them. They don't care if you're Jewish, German, or anything. They base their opinions on who you are, not what you are. And I'm talking about culture background not someone's looks because people are shallow when it comes to what is beautiful, handsome, and all around perfect. No one is perfect, everyone has flaws. A mirror, a mirror that shows you all your flaws...that's what people need, a good look in the mirror to see themselves as other people see them.

"Lily, we're here." My Uncle said and I noticed that the car had stopped. Stark got out first then my Uncle then me. Once outside the car I smiled at the amazing things in front of me. Everything seemed so new and fresh. It was amazing.

"So Miss Summers, what do you think?" Stark asked a cocky smirk on his face. I chuckled, swatted his arm then linked my own through it.

"It's amazing. Everything is so...futuristic." I said and that made Stark smile, leading us through the horde of people towards a stage area.

"This is where I must get ready. I hope you two enjoy the show so go and look around, have fun." Stark gave me a kiss on the cheek before heading backstage. My Uncle and I looked at each other before smiling and shaking our heads. I linked arms with my Uncle, letting him lead me to the other exhibits that Stark had thought of along with other great inventions by other great minds (Some not as great as others like Stark but it's a start.).

More and more people started to arrive and my fear of large crowds started to creep up my spine, causing Goosebumps to appear on my arm. Evers since...that day I never really liked crowds, very large ones at that too. I guess my Uncle to sense that I was getting nervous because he pulled me to one of the food stands for us to get something to eat.

"I'm sorry." I said, eating the powdered confection.

"It's quite alright my dear. You've been through enough in your lifetime." He said, eating beside me in silence. Once we were finished eating and I had calmed down some we continued to look around. "Smile my dear, don't look so grim." Uncle said and I made a small smile appear. "It's a start." I chuckle and gave his arm a squeeze.

As we continued on we ran into a few people my Uncle knew from Germany and I was glad her got a chance to talk to them before Stark's presentation started. We made our way over, mostly staying in the back because of me.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. Howard Stark!" One of the girls on stage announced, making the audience clap. She walked over to Stark, taking his hat he handed her then allowing him to kiss her. My Uncle and I chuckled and shook our heads. Stark will be Stark, not matter what or anyone says. We watched as he spoke but the future cars flying, gesturing the girls to take off the tires of the car.

"Dr. Erskine?" The both of us turned to see a man dressed in military uniform. "I'm sorry to interrupt but you are needed at the recruitment office." He said. My Uncle gave me a look that said he was sorry work had come up so I gave him a small smile.

"Don't worry, I don't mind. Let's see what they want." I told him. My Uncle gave my arm a pat before we followed the officer to the recruitment office. In the entrance way there were signs of strong American men pointing at the reader to join the army, to give their lives for a war they did not wish to take part in, only to be dragged in by the death of thousands. Most of these works are propaganda, like the ones we had back in Germany, only the Nazi symbol was everywhere, spreading Hitler's idea of a perfect race of blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Wait here in the waiting room my dear, I will be right back." Uncle said then disappeared behind a door that leads into the offices. I sat in one of the chairs waiting patiently for Uncle to return. As I waited I watched as healthy young men, some just boys in their teens go with doctors to see if their fit to be in the army. Just seeing them made my heart ache. "All set to go?" I looked up to see my Uncle with a sad look in his face.

"No candidates?" I asked him and he shook his head. Since Uncle's formula worked and we moved here the military had been trying to create an army of super soldiers, to battle Hitler's army. We have men who are more than capable but we need one person to try the formula on. The first batch...was just an experimental and wasn't really finished but now that it is, we need someone to our guinea pig and see if it works once again.

"None that I haven't seen before. Come my dear, I'm sure Mr. Stark would like to question us about his performance." My Uncle said and I took hold of his arm.

"I'm sure the woman he locked lips with was certainly pleased with his performance." I said with a sly smile, causing my Uncle to laugh loudly.

"I'm glad you know your humor is still intact." My Uncle said as we rounded a corner.

"I know it's a war."

"Why are you so keen to fight?" The both of us slowed our pace when he overheard an argument from two men in front of us once we turned the corner. "There are so many important jobs."

"What do you want me to do? Collect scrap metal in my little red wagon." A man, much smaller than the other with blonde hair and blue eyes argued with a taller man in military uniform.

"Yes. Why not?"

"I'm not gonna sit in a factory, Bucky. Bucky, come on. There are men laying down their lives. I got no right to do any less than them. That's what you don't understand. This isn't about me." The small man said.

"Large words for a small man." I whispered as my Uncle and I stayed within hearing range, trying to look like we weren't listening in.

"Right."Cause you got nothing to prove." We watched as a woman called to the military man from outside. "Yes, we are." He called back before returning to face the other man. "Don't do anything stupid until I get back."

"How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you." The small man joked. The military man stopped to move back to his friend, embracing him in a brotherly hug. "Be careful." The small man was quiet for a moment before he spoke again. "Don't win the war until I get there!" His friend saluted him then turning to the women he was with. The small man turned and walked past us towards the recruitment offices. I looked at my Uncle who had this look in his eye I knew too well.

"I know that look Uncle. We can go back." My Uncle looked at me and patted my hand as we headed back to the offices. We waited until the small man was behind the curtain before my Uncle started to talk with the doctors and nurses about him. I let him do the talking while I sat and waited.

After a while my Uncle sent a nurse into to tell the doctor that my Uncle would like a word with him. The doctor came out a few seconds later, giving my Uncle the small man's file.

"Asthma? Scarlet fever, rheumatic fever, sinusitis, chronic or frequent colds, high blood pressure, pounding in heart or palpitation, easy fatigability, heart trouble, nervous trouble of any sort, in contact with tuberculosis, and parents/sibling with diabetes. Uncle, this man, you can't seriously think..." My Uncle gave me a look to be quiet and told me to follow him. My Uncle pulled back the curtain and walked inside.

"Thank you." He said to the guard and dismissed him. I smiled at the guard and pulled the curtains closed myself. "So, you want to go overseas. Kill some Nazis." My Uncle said, opening the file as I sat on the examination bed.

"Excuse me?" The small man asked.

"Dr. Abraham Erskine. I represent the Strategic Scientific Reserve." Uncle Walked over to him and shook the small man's hand as he stood up to do so.

"Steve Rogers." The small man introduced himself. I gave a small cough to let the two know I was still present.

"Ah, of course, I'm sorry my dear. This is my niece, Lily Summers." I held out my hand and Rogers took it.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled at him politely.

"Likewise." He answered with the same smile. "Where are you two from?" He asked, picking up on our still existing accents.

"Queens. 73rd street and Utopia Parkway." My Uncle answered.

"But before that, we came from Germany." I finished what my Uncle was saying. "Why? Does this trouble you?" I asked him as he stood there, stock.

"No." Rogers answered simply.

"Where are you from, Mr. Rogers? Is it New Haven? Or Paramus? Five exams, in five different cities." My Uncle read off and I sharply turned and took the file. How could I have missed that little tid-bit of important information?

"That might not be the right file." Rogers started but my Uncle cut him off.

"No, it's not the exams I'm interested in. It's the five tries. But you didn't answer my question. Do you want to kill Nazis?" I looked up from the folder to see that my Uncle now stood in front of Rogers. I closed the folder and looked at him. Roger's eyes quickly turned over to me then back again to my Uncle.

"Is this a test?" Rogers asked and I giggled that got both attention of the men in front of me.

"Sorry." I said with a smile that made the corners of Roger's lips turn upwards.

"Yes." Uncles' eyes were on me and I quickly refrained from making any more noise.

"I don't want to kill anyone. I don't like bullies. I don't care where they're from." Rogers answer made my smile turn a little bit larger. _Big words for such a small man._

"Well, there are already so many big men fighting this war. Maybe what we need now is a little guy, huh?" My Uncle smiled. "I can offer you a chance." My Uncle turned and drew open the curtain. "Only a chance." Rogers and I both followed as my Uncle took the file from my hands.

"I'll take it." Rogers said.

"Good. So where is the little guy from? Actually?" My Uncle asked looking for the right stamp.

"Brooklyn." Rogers said with a smile.

"Congratulations, soldier." Uncle stamped something and handed the file back to Rogers. Uncle gave me a look that told me it was time to go.

"Good luck Steve. I hope to see you again soon." I said and gave him a nod.

"Same here." He gave me an awkward smile that made me giggle and shook my head. I have him a wave good-bye before rushing to catch up with my Uncle.

"So, that's what you were up to." I said and took my Uncle's arm.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Uncle said. I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You always see the good in people Uncle." I said as we walked back outside.

"No, I see the good in good people." Uncle answered me then looked around. "Are you ready to head home?"

"Yes, I grow tired of large crowds." I said dramatically that made my Uncle chuckle. We walked towards the street and hailed a taxi. My Uncle gave directions and soon we were pulling away from the Stark's future convention. When we reached home I told Uncle I was going to bed early, feeling really worn from today's activities.

"All right my dear, sleep well." He gave me a kiss on the cheek and I went upstairs to my room. I took off my dress and put on my long nightgown. I brushed my teeth and washed my face before climbing into bed. As I lied there my thought went back to the small man named Steve Rogers. There was something about him that stood out. He's seemed more...what's the word...simple. He favored his head than his size and he had manners that more men should make note of.

As my eyes began to close my thoughts wouldn't let go of the image of Roger's smiling at me when I giggled that first time. I closed my eyes tight as tears pricked my closed eyes.

That was the first time in a long while that I actually giggled and felt happy.

~oOo~

There you go! Another chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!


	3. I'm Nothing But Made For War

Hello everyone and welcome back for another exciting chapter! Like I do every chapter, I give those who reviewed a little fame...

amcs96

hogwartswonderland

Call Brandybuck

spiritofawatergoddess

VampWolf92

Frostivy

And I would like to also give a big thank you to those who favorite, followed, and added me to their authors list. I feel so special! Any who, in this next chapter Lily and Steve meet at boot camp where Steve learns that Lily isn't as sweet and innocent as she looks. Boot camp with take about three chapters, maybe four, before we move on. I want to dig a little deeper into their relationship before they go flying out of the plane.

So, with that said, I hope you guys enjoy the next read!

~oOo~

It has been three days since I last saw the small man named Steve Rogers. Since Uncle had stamped his paper work he had gotten a call, saying that they have recruited enough men which means it's time for Uncle and I to pack our things and go to where they have the camp set up for the recruits. Uncle and I would be taking a long car ride soon so that meant I would have to pack everything that I will need, including all my sparring/workout clothes. Ever since that day I have felt the need to go for jogs in the morning along with keeping the skills that my father taught me sharp.

My mind went back to the small man that I met in the Recruitment building. His words were so strong even though he looks so frail and helpless, mostly because he is by his file that I read, but there was something about him that I can't understand. For him, it matters not the size of a man that matters but how he uses his strength or whatever a man has.

"Lily, the car is here." My Uncle called from the bottom of the stairs. I took one last look around my room and picked up my pack which contained my very personal belongings I did not wish to leave behind. I picked up my pack and left the room in silence. The summer weather has finally decided to come into full swing so by the time we reach the camp it should be warm and sunny, weather I'm actually looking forward towards. "Do you have everything?" My Uncle asked me and I nodded. He opened the front door and I went outside first, smiling to the driver as he opened the door for me.

"Thank you." I said as I climbed inside. A short while later my Uncle came inside the car as well, sitting in the backseat with me.

"Sir, we should reach the camp in a few hours. Let me know if you wish to stop to stretch your legs. It's going to be a long ride." The driver said and started the car, pulling away from the house I grew accustomed to.

"Thank you." My Uncle said and the car fell into silence except for the sounds coming from the outside. I rolled down the window and rested my arms on the bottom frame, watching with interest as we drove by houses and people.

"What will the camp be like?" I asked my Uncle a few minutes after we had taken off for the camp.

"Like a military camp but only this one if full of young men ready to protect you." My Uncle said with a smirk but I shot him a loom that made him laugh. "My dear, even though there is a war going on doesn't mean you can't find someone for after it." I sighed and turned back towards the window.

"The men are off to war Uncle and...who would want somebody like me after what's happened to her?" I asked him. I'm not normal...I never will be.

"Someone will and I promise you that by the time this war is over you will have found someone you love you for everything that you are." He said, reaching over to take my hand with a soft smile.

"Like my mother and father?" I asked him with uncertainly. I've seen the way my parents looked at each other when they were alive. Their eyes would light up and they would just have this look about them. It made me so happy watching them, seeing them so happy...everything was so perfect then.

"Exactly like your mother and father." He gave my hand a kiss before he let go of it. "Why don't you take a nap? I know you haven't been sleeping well." It's been true actually. I've been having nightmares about this man with black eyes with this crazy smile. He was speaking in some language I couldn't understand and he scared me...I've never felt so scared in my entire life. He's even scarier than Hydras leader.

"You're right. I should get some sleep before we reach the camp." I muttered softly, resting my head against the glass of the window. I heard my Uncle say something but I was too far gone to really hear it.

When we arrived at the camp it was dark out, lights were on and everyone except a few were up while the rest are sleeping. Uncle and I were helped into a small cabin where two men helped moved our bags inside. Two beds were already set up for us with clean sheets and pillows with matching end tables and lamps. I was so tired from the long trip that I collapsed on my bed clothed still my clothes. I heard my Uncle chuckle and move around the room before I felt a blanket lay over me. Uncle kissed me on my forehead and moved around a bit before he settled down, turning off the light and going to sleep as well. I was gone as soon as my head had hit the pillow.

~oOo~

Morning began rather slowly on my part. The morning sun woke me up and I found myself uncomfortable because I had on the same clothes as yesterday. My blond hair was matted with knots and every bone in my body was stiff from the ride to the camp. I removed the blanket that was wrapped around me and moved to my bag that sat just a few feet from me. I opened it up and got the clothes I would change into after my bath. Thankfully, the cabin Uncle and I are staying in has its own full bathroom so I won't have to walk to the showers near the men. Unmannered, pig headed, brutish men that I would rather like to avoid.

Once I was cleaned up with a fresh face I changed into a pair of brown pants, a tan shirt that was tucked in with a vest over it and a pair of lace up shoes. Wearing a dress here would give me little movement and with my...condition, I'll be able to show these men I am more than just a normal woman. After I was done changing and had put my hair into a bun to keep it from getting in my face I walked out of the bathroom to see Uncle with two people standing before him.

"Ah, my dear, I would like to introduce you to Colonel Phillips and Agent Carter. Agent Carter here will be your guide and you will help her train the men." Uncle said as I approached them. I gave each of them a firm handshake before I turned towards Agent Carter, a woman with short brown hair and eyes with make-up highlighting her features, happy to see another female face in this camp.

"It's nice to meet you Agent Carter. I'm sure we will get along quite well." I said, keeping my manners in check as I talked with her. She gave me an odd look before she smiled at me.

"I am quite sure about that. Now, if you excuse us gentlemen, we have recruits to shape up." Agent Carter said and the both of us exited the cabin, leaving Uncle and the Colonel alone to discuss whatever they need to talk about. Once we were outside we smiled at each other and gave a short laugh. "Good, now that is all taken care of, let's get to those recruits. Call me Peggy by the way. Manners between women such as ourselves are not needed except when the Colonel is around."

"Agreed, also, call me Lily. It's really nice to see another woman around here. Makes me feel a little better." I said to her as we walked towards a line of men waiting for us.

"Agreed, now, let's get these boys moving shall we?" Peggy asked and I smiled with a nod. We moved towards them with our heads high and our faces stern. Peggy nodded to a man carrying a box filled with clipboards with fills attached for the men to fill out. "Recruits, attention!" Peggy called out, the men coming to full attention. "Gentlemen, I am Agent Carter and this is Miss Summers. We supervise all operations for this division."

"What's with the accent, Queen Victoria?" A man said; his accent itself was a familiar sound from a city I visited not too long ago with my Uncle. "I thought I was signing up for the U.S. Army."

"What's your name, soldier?" I asked, the looks the men gave me when my German accent came out almost made me wince but I held it in.

"Gilmore Hodge, German." He said with a hiss, making one...no...making Steve Rogers turn his head to the man. I smiled a bit once I recognized his, happy to see that I would be the one to work with his group.

"Step forward, Hodge." Peggy said and the man did as we was told, looking back at the other with a smirk. "Put you right foot forward."

"We gonna wrassle?" Hodge asked as the man with the clipboards started to pass them out. "'Cause I got a few moves I know you'll like." He winked at Peggy right before she gave him a right hook to the face. I smiled and chuckled as the man went down quickly.

"Agent Carter!" We both picked our heads up and turned around to see Colonel Phillips and my Uncle get out of a jeep. The Colonel was a man, built strong, in maybe his mid-forties. He face has hardened from past wars but I also see some regret and tiredness behind his eyes. "I can see that you are breaking in the candidates. That's good!" The Colonel moved to stand next to us, Peggy and I had smiles on our faces. "Get your ass up out that dirt and stand in that line at attention till somebody comes tells you what to do." He ordered, the man getting to his feet with blood running from his nose.

"Yes, sir!" He answered.

"General Patton has said that wars are fought with weapons, but they are won by men. We are going to win this war because we have the best men." He glanced at Steve then back to the rest of them. Steve met my eyes and I gave him a wink of reassurance. "And because they are going to get better. Much better. The Strategic Scientific Reserve is an Allied effort made up of the best minds in the free world. Our goal is to create the best army in history. But every army starts with one man. At the end of this week, we will choose that man. He will be the first in a new breed of super-soldier. And they will personally escort Adolf Hitler to the gates of hell." The Colonel's speech made the men stick out their chests with proud faces, especially Hodge's face. He nodded over to Peggy to step forward again.

"Fill out these forms and return them to us. Report to building A for your small briefing before your training starts." Peggy said and the men began to fill out the forms but the Colonel stopped them for another word.

"I guess that you might have guessed that Miss Summers is not from here. She is from Germany and she is helping us try to win this damn war so if I hear any mistreatment against her you will be discharged." A smile spread across his face that seemed to be a bit crazy looking. "Not before she kicks your ass into the ground. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir!" They answered and I smiled, their eyes slightly glancing in my direction. It felt so good for them to be taken down a peg. I glanced in Steve's direction who was looking at me along with the rest. I have him a wink before I followed Peggy towards Building A to wait for the men. The boys have no clue what they're in for.

~oOo~

"What are you doing here?" Steve asked as I walked into his cabin where he was unpacking his things. A couple of men were still hanging around, looking at me like I grew an extra head but I paid no mind. There was just something about Steve that I couldn't wrap my mind around. For such a small man he fights like he's a larger one.

"I came to say hello. Is it really that hard to believe?" I asked him, give him a small smile.

"Yeah, actually." He said and I chuckled, sitting down next to him.

"Why?"

"Because women don't talk to me. They don't want to step on a little guy." Steve said and that made me shocked. Sure Steve is a bit small but from what I can see, he has a big heart in what he believes in and lives by morals.

"I don't believe that." I said to him and he sharply turned to look at me. "How can women not see what type a person you are?"

"What type of person am I?" He asked. By this time the rest of the men were gone, either in the Mess Hall or walking around. I'm glad because I can talk with Steve in private.

"I really haven't met you that long Steve." His face dropped again. "However, from our short association, I believe you are the type of man to follow what he thinks is right. You want to prove to people that you are not just small but you are a big man on the inside. You want people to see not what is just on the outside but the inside as well." Steve gave me a look once I was done talking.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I was once in your shoes Steve. I was invisible until something happened to me that made me shone yet I still feel...somewhat unwanted, still invisible, still..."

"Still what?" Steve asked, looking more interested than any man who has ever looked at me.

"Still this little girl who's lost everything she was to a stupid mistake." I said, holding back tears. That one mistake I made cost me everything I was, everything I used to be and now I can never be normal. People see me and they see someone who looks too perfect, not a flaw on my face. My movements too perfect, everything too perfect that they look at me with distain. One wrong choice made everyone around me hate me and all I tried to do was save my Uncle.

"What mistake, what did you do?" I smiled at him and took his hand in mine, surprising the both of us at my boldness.

"Maybe I'll tell one day." A bell went off to let the men know it was time for training to begin. "I guess I'll talk to you later." I let go of his hand and stood up, Steve doing the same thing. I went towards the door but Steve's voice made me stop.

"Do you want to eat me?" I sharply turned with a smirk on my face. "I mean, would you like to eat _with_ me. At the mess, later tonight?" His face was cherry red and I couldn't help but laugh.

"That would be wonderful Steve. I look forward to tonight then. Try your hardest today Steve; the first days are always the worst." I said then left with a smile on my face. It felt good to smile and talk to a normal person again.

~oOo~

Like I said to Steve, first day at training is always the hardest. I watched all day today men climb rope walls, crawl through mud with rifles (Hodge knocked a wooden poll lose that made Steve's path blocked, his getting yelled at, but he made it out anyway. I tripped Hodge who walked past us with a smirk. I wiped that smirk off his face.) and other training basics that are always hard if you weren't used to the stress. Tomorrow Steve's group will be going to a jog and I'll be going with them to evaluate them. Peggy with also be coming with us but she will be riding in a jeep with the paper work.

Once training was over I checked in on my Uncle, seeing how he was coming along and he said it was going better than expected. I helped him out with whatever he needed before I asked his if he would like to join me for dinner in the Mess Hall. I had to drag him away to actually get food but I had to do it for his health. Once inside the Mess we got in line for food, slightly grossed out by the state of it but we got a tray of it anyway. Uncle and I sat at an empty table, eating our food quietly when Steve approached us.

"Ah, Steve, how are you?" Uncle asked him and Steve gave him a nod.

"Sore but that's expected. May I sit down?" Steve asked.

"Of course, please." Uncle gestured to where there was a free seat next to me. Steve stiffened a bit but accepted the seat anyway. He sat down and we began eating, making small talk as we did until we were rudely interrupted by Hodge coming to our table.

"What do you want Hodge?" I demanded my tone firm as I clenched my fork that I held.

"I just wanted to come over here and see if you wanted to join our table, maybe come have some fun with us?" He winked at me, completely ignorant of Steve and my Uncle sitting at the table with me.

"Why would I ever go over to that horrid table of yours?" I asked him. He leaned in closer and I noticed the faint trace of liquor on his breath.

"You know I was only kidding with what I said earlier this morning about callin' you a Nazi. I can show you real good time too." He slurred and I stood slowly with a smile on my face. I glanced in my Uncle's direction and he nodded. I turned back to Hodge, smile still gracing my lips, before I stabbed Hodge's hand that sat on the table. He cried out and I brought my elbow up and connected it with his jaw. I pulled the fork out of his hand, bringing my knee up to his stomach, giving him another punch to the right side of his face. Hodge fell to the floor, cradling his face, crying out in pain. I switched my fork of my dinner knife and threw it down next to his face, getting his attention. A sadistic smile spread across my face, my eyes wild with excitement and anger.

"Kleiner Junge, können Sie nicht mit mir. Ich bessere Spaß von Krieg, etwas, das Sie nie sehen werden. " I spoke, my German voice thick. Everyone, everyman, looked at me and they knew exactly what not to do from now on.

I am not a normal woman any more.

That normal life was taken away once I injected myself that blue liquid.

I am something much stronger than them.

More faster.

More deadly.

I do not tolerate those who think themselves above others, men or women; I will put them in their place.

Six feet under.

I am no longer normal.

I am no longer sweet an innocent.

I am a weapon of war.

That is all I am ever good for in this life...

~oOo~

There you have it! Another chapter down! Please review and let me know how I did! Until next time!

Translation - Little boy, you cannot handle me. I get better fun from war, something you will never see. – Roughly from Google translate.


	4. A Promise

Hello everyone and welcome back to another chapter! A big thank you to those who reviewed…

VampWolf92

ym4yum1

Call Brandybuck

hogwartswonderland

allylovesklaus

And a big thank you to those who favorite, following, and added me to their authors list! A really big thank you! Sorry for the late chapter. I got a new computer and summer is now here! I'll try to work on getting the chapters up sooner but I won't make any promises. With those things said, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides my OC's!**

~oOo~

The following morning I woke up with a rather bad feeling in my stomach. After last night I feel like I've totally lost all confidence in the troops about me. I didn't mean to talk in my native tongue but it's so hard not to use it. After I realized what I've done I ran back to my cabin, throwing off my shoes and crawling into my bed where I stayed there. A short while later, my Uncle came in, sitting down beside me telling me that what I did was nothing to be ashamed of.

Yet I felt like one of them for the way I spoke…

A Nazi…

God…they must fear me…hate me…why must this be my fate?

"Lily, stop this. You cannot stay here; you have an obligation to help train these men to fight the very men you believe you've become. You cannot stop just because you spoke your native language." My Uncle said and I snapped my head towards him.

"They think of me as one of those damned Nazi's they hate as much as I!" I shouted at him. "They hate me! And I hate myself for making such a stupid mistake." I shouted at him.

"Are you talking about the troops as a whole or are you talking about just one in particular?" I froze and turned my face away from him. I always managed to convince myself that my uncle could never read me and yet I find myself corrected.

"He probably hates me as well. They all should." I muttered, hiding my face in my pillow.

"Steven does not hate you because you spoke German or for standing up for yourself. From what I saw, he looked impressed." My Uncle said.

"Really?" My Uncle nodded his head from where I looked at him from the corner of my eye.

"A little surprised but impressed none the less." He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Get some sleep sweetheart, you need it for tomorrow." He got up and walked over to his own bed. I sighed and knew he was right. I'll need all the strength for tomorrow's run and I shouldn't stay up late, no matter what tomorrow might bring. I got up from my bed and went into the bathroom to get ready. As I laid my head down that night all I could see was Steve's face of fear, of disgust, of hatred.

I just want to be normal.

~ _(Dream_) ~

_I was back home again; my home in Germany. Everything was dark and broken down into nothing but rubble. Homes looked torn apart and stores were broken into; their glass windows shattered and its contents spilled all over the street. I walked down the deserted street in my bare feet wearing nothing but my nightgown. This place seemed to be dead and everyone how lived here disappeared. _

"_What happened to this place?" I asked no one; out loud as I walked past possessions of the people who once lived here. I picked up a photograph and noticed that it was of my family. We looked do happy in the picture, all smiling for the family photo. There are no more smiles anymore. _

"_**It all shall burn…"**_

_I stopped and looked around but no one was there. I continued down the road and it seemed to get warmer. There were faint noises that I wouldn't make out that started to make my ears itch._

"_**All power belongs to me and I shall recreate them in my image….**__" The way the voice said that made we want to turn around; to go back but my feet kept moving forward. I knew where my feet were taking me…I just didn't want to go back _there.

"_**I will burn your world to ash…and no one shall stand in my way…**__" The factory was on fire and the screams got louder as I got closer and closer. I struggled to get away; to force my feet to stop but they just kept moving. _

"_No! NO! STOP!" I shouted and screamed but nothing worked as the flames grew higher and hotter. An evil laugh made my blood turn cold as it echoed off the buildings. The gates to the factory opened and walking burning bodies came at me. I recognized most of them and others I couldn't tell from their burnt bodies. _

"_**Give up this effort to move on…you are the one to blame…they are all dead because you did not listen!**__" I watched as my parents came closer and closer, screaming hateful words at me._

"_WHY DID YOU KILL US?! WHY LILY!? YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED THIS SHOULD YOU HAVE LISTENED! YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN BORN!" They shouted together and I covered my ears._

_No…_

_No….._

_It's not my fault…._

"_HOW COULD YOU LEAVE US? YOU COULD HAVE SAVED US BUT YOU RAN! YOU'RE A COWARD!" Tear fell from my face and everything they spoke was true. I could have saved them if I only tried harder. But I ran…I don't deserve…I can't…_

"_**Give in to what I offer…accept defeat…allow me victory…**__" The voice no longer felt angry but much softer; relaxing and smooth. My feet stopped and I felt hands all around me; grasping and clenching. My head was spinning and everything was burning; the heat becoming too much I felt faint._

"_We love you…" My eyes snapped open and I saw my parents' faces. They had soot on their faces but so were smiles. "We love you so much our flower." My mother and father touched my face with their cold hands. _

"_**NO! I will not allow this hope….this light…give in to the dark…**__" The voice became angry once again and the hands tried to drag me to the ground; into the dark. _

"_You must fight our flower. You must free yourself from this blame." Their faces were that of worry and I released my ears to each for them. "There was nothing you could have done. Free yourself from this darkness, this pain and know that we love you very much." _

"_Mother! Father!" _

"_**NO! I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS! GIVE IN TO THE DARK!**__" _

"_We love you! Never forget the pleasant memories for they will help you remember the fight we always taught you. Do not give in! Remember how we were and not as we are now!" They said and I felt my mother kiss me on the forehead. I heard them whisper I love you as the dark voice screamed in anger and pain…_

_Then the blinding white light…_

~ _(End of dream) _~

"NO! MOTHER! FATHER!" I woke up screaming, pounding on the chest of my Uncle as he tried to wake me.

"LILY, LILY YOU MUST WAKE UP!" My Uncle shouted but it sounded muffled and lost somewhere as I tried to reach for my mother and father who were fading fast. When my eye sight finally cleared I was breathing heavy, tears falling from my eyes as I gripped my Uncle's arms but not tightly enough to hurt him. "There you are." He said and started to pet my hair like he always did whenever I had a nightmare.

"Uncle, I saw them…they were all burned and I couldn't save them…" I said, my chest heaving. "I could feel their pain and my body would move. Their screams…my god Uncle their screams were so loud…" My Uncle held me closer as my tears returned.

"Shh-shh little one it is only a nightmare." I pulled away and shook my head.

"It wasn't a nightmare Uncle it was real, I s_aw_ them. They looked so horrible but they were smiling at me; telling me that they loved me and were proud of me." I said and wiped away tears, trying to calm down. My Uncle didn't say anything and I didn't care because I know what happened wasn't just a nightmare. I got up from where I sat and moved towards the bathroom to get ready.

That shadow, that darkness the woman told me about invaded my dreams, my memories and toyed with them to try and make me weak and to allow myself to fall.

Not bloody likely will I allow such a creature to trick me into giving up.

"Are you alright Lily?" My Uncle asked through the door of the bathroom. I shook my head, snapping out of my thoughts and turned towards the door.

"Just give me some time Uncle. I'll still jog today but I just need to a few moments." I said and started to calm myself down for my morning jog. I got myself washed, my hair dried and brushed and put into a pony tail, my jogging clothes lie out and ready to be worn as I dried my skin. Once dressed and ready to go I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves. "I can do this, I can do this." I said to myself before I walked outside.

I only hope my worst fears stay within my mind and do not appear in the world I live in.

~oOo~

"You look like hell." Steve said breaking the silence once we started the group jog. I hung back behind the group so I wouldn't have their eyes staring at the back of my head.

I smiled at the small man who is jogging at my pace. "I guess that is appropriate for last night." I answered him and returned my attention to our jog.

"You did what you had to." Steve said and I sharply turned my head to Steve. "Hodge got what he deserved." I turned my head away and slowed down my face.

"You're not mad at me? With what I did or speaking like….them?" I asked and dreaded the answer he would give me.

"I don't like bullies." He said and I felt tears prick my eyes. "You're not a bully and there's something about you that I don't understand. You're not who you think you are." I looked at Steve and noticed that he was breathing heavy.

"Thank you Steve." I said and gave him a smile. "Try not to die during this jog today." Steve shot me a look and I laughed. This weak small little man is making me smile. Maybe I was wrong about my fear.

We jogged a few more miles before we made it to the halfway point. By the time most of the men were out of breath along with Steve but I had yet to break a sweat. Steve kept glancing in my direction as we jogged with this look and I kept laugh along the way. Even though we didn't make any conversation it felt like we did. Steve kept a smile on my face and I kept pace with is slow speed considering I could go faster due to my condition. The drill sergeant called back to us but I simply glared at him whenever he looked back at us to quiet his thoughts about pushing Steve way beyond his limit.

"Pick up the pace ladies!" He called as we approached the halfway flag. I simply rolled my eyes at his tone. "Let's go! Faster, faster, pick up the pace!" He shouted and I noticed Peggy sitting in a jeep doing paper work. She gave me a wave and I waved back. "Move! Move! Squad halt!" the men stopped and Steve kind of staggered to a stop behind him.

"Are you alright?" I asked him when I came to a stop behind him.

"Never better." He answered out of breath, breathing heavy to a point where I worried that he might pass out.

"That flag means we're only at the halfway point. First man who gives it to me get's a ride back with Agent Carter and Miss Summers." Steve looked at me and I gave my shoulders a shrug meaning I didn't know about that part. "Move, move!" All the men made a mad dash to the flag as if their lives depended on it.

"Think about it, Steve. Brains over muscles." I whispered to him. "Get the flag and I'll answer any questions you have, rattling in that head of yours." I pulled away from Steve's ear and gave him a wink before jumping in the back of the jeep. Peggy gave me a canteen of water and I thanked her for it, taking a swing of it while I watched the men try to climb the pole.

"Get up there Hodge!" The sergeant instructed and I silently wished the man would fall flat on his ass. I noticed his bandaged hand and I gave him slight praise for pushing his luck with it. "No one has gotten that flag in seventeen years!" After a few seconds the sergeant called everyone back in line.

All listened except for Steve.

"Rodgers! I said fall in!" He shouted and Peggy and I watched as Steve removed the peg holding the pole in place, letting it fall to the ground then picking up the flag, handing it to the sergeant.

"Thank you sir." He said and hopped in next to me with a grateful smile as I handed him the canteen.

"Very impressive Rodgers." Peggy said and gave me a look that made my cheeks heat up. Darn it, she reads minds!

"Thank you ma'am." Steven turned towards me with a smile on his face. "I believe you have answers to my questions." He said and I chuckled at his attempt at a smooth, charming demeanor.

"Once we get back to camp meet me at my cabin after you have cleaned yourself up. I have a place where we can chat." I said to him and I noticed that despite being sweaty and hot his cheeks turned a darker shade of red. I giggled and Peggy gave me a smirk as we drove back.

The jeep stopped in front of the mess hall where Steve and I went our separate ways except I stopped in the mess for some sandwiches for us. Once back at my cabin I took a quick shower to wash off my sweat and stink then getting dressed in a summer type dress I brought with me. Just as I packed away the sandwiches and canteens of water someone knocked on the cabin door. I smiled and opened it to see Steve all cleaned up and nice looking. Even though he was dressed in a clean white t-shirt and workout pants he still looked better than before.

"Follow me Steve." I said, grabbing the bag and locking the cabin door behind me.

"May I carry the bag?" Steve asked and I handed it to him with a smile.

"Thank you Steve." I said and lead him to a hill were a single willow tree looked over the military camp. We sat down under the willow tree where its shade made the hot air cooler along with the ground. "What questions shall we start with?"

"Who are you?" He asked and I simply smiled at his question.

"My name is Lily Summers. I was born in a small farming town before my family and I moved to a larger city so my parent s could be closer to work. I grew up with little friends, hard working parents, and the passion to prove to people that a simple farm girl can be smart yet beautiful. My mother always kept complaining that since I had my face stuck in text books, she would never have grandchildren before she died." I laughed as I looked over the camp. "I guess that is not going to happen now."

"What happened to them?" Steve asked me.

"The Nazi's came and took over our town. At first they did things in a subtle way that no one would have taken notice but then they started to get bolder. One day on my way home from my studies a Nazi army attacked the factory where my parents worked." My mind went back to that day as if the world around me started to fade to the place where I watched my parents die. "I remember the sky turning red and the ground shaking beneath my feet. Everyone was panicking; running for their lives as the Nazi's lined up the workers and shot them against the wall." I turned my face to Steve as a lone tear ran down my face. "My parents died in that fire. I couldn't claim their bodies because there were none to claim. With the chaos I was forces to leave; packing my things and moving in with my Uncle." I wiped tears away and took deep breaths.

"I'm sorry that happened to you." He took a pause. "But why do you think you're not normal?" I chuckled at his question.

"Remember when the General was explaining the 'super soldier' training to you?" Steve shook his head. "My Uncle was developing a serum to create the perfect soldier in Germany when I moved in with him. A part of Hitler's science division found out what my Uncle was doing and force him to make it for his own army. When a test serum was almost complete there was a slight complication to it."

"What was the complication?"

"Who would we test it on." Steve's eyes widened and I guess he realized why I call myself not normal. He shook his head and grabbed my hand like he thought I would disappear.

"They didn't…they couldn't!" He said with a stern voice and I smiled sadly; tightening my hand he held.

"They didn't. I did." Steve was taken back.

"What!"

"They wanted someone who would be a perfect candidate without betraying their creators. While they slept one night, I snuck down into the lab and loaded the serum into a syringe. I injected myself with the serum and right away I felt the change." The way Steve looked at me made the courage to continue my story, grow. "Right away I felt pain. My whole body felt like I was burning and my head would split in half. I remember screaming and my Uncle banging on the doors but they wouldn't get in since I locked the door. It seemed like forever until the pain went away. I felt my bones crack and break then regrow and my whole body transformed. By the time they broke down the door I was unconscious. I did it for my Uncle."

"Why happened to you?"

"My body was made tougher, stronger than before. I am able to take more of a beating along with my senses have improved. I am far from a perfect soldier though." I explained to him. "There are often times where I get horrible headaches and sometimes I just get these waves of pain. To most people I've just become this pretty doll to look at."

"You're more than just a doll. You're a person." Steve said and I continued to smile at him.

"If you were to look at me now Steve, what would you see? Most people see a young pretty girl and yet underneath, a part no body truly sees, they will find a girl who did everything she could to protect her family. After all the things that have happened I am still here and I don't understand." I said to him in a pleading voice.

"You're here because you fought back! You can't see the chances you've been given as bad!" Steve almost shouted.

"I see that now Steve." Steve's face in a bright red color I couldn't help but laugh at, reaching into the basket to offer him a sandwich. "There were some dark days before I arrived here in America. I can see why you all take pride in that statue near New York." I chuckled as Steve looked at the ground while eating the sandwich. We were silent for a while before I spoke again, my eyes turned once again to the camp. "Can you make me a promise Steve?"

"What is it?"

"Never allow me to fade. Never allow me to forget myself in this fight because there are days I feel like I shouldn't be here. I'm scared Steve. I don't want to be like the others lost and forgotten." I said and I told him the truth. There are days I felt like I would just fade into the background as no more than a pretty face with a sad tragic past.

"I promise you that, only if you do the same for me." He held out his hand and gave me a sold look. "I won't allow you to fade and you won't allow me to either. Keep pushing me and I know I can prove them wrong." I took his hand and gave it a firm handshake.

"Yes! We will prove them wrong!" I smiled at him and Steve smiled back.

After the handshake we became friends. In that single moment we made a promise to each other that we will prove the world wrong. We will not simply fade into the background but stand out among the stars. No matter what is ahead of us we will face it with all that we are. My Uncle was right on one thing he told me when I awoke from injecting myself with the serum.

"_Life is full of many choices. Uncertain are fears and happiness. Only we can decide what those choices will be._"

Steve asked more questions and I answered them without fault. He was extremely interested in my life and it felt good to talk to someone other than my Uncle. I asked question of my own and I was surprised to hear the Steve is color blind.

"So, everything appears in black and white for you?" I asked him, finishing my second sandwich.

"Yep. It makes it difficult when picking out clothes with colors and stuff like that." He said. "What color are your eyes Lily?"

"They are actually golden in color. They were a yellowish color but they turned gold after the change. Do you have a picture in your head?"

"Yeah, I do. Thank you."

"You are most welcome."

When the sun had finally decided to set we headed back. Steve was a proper gentleman and dropped me off at my cabin first. In return I kissed him on his cheek as a thank you and enjoy the way his cheeks flushed. He quickly said good-bye and left as though his feet were on fire. I giggled as he sped away. This man maybe weak on the outside but his inside is the most handsome heart I have ever seen.

I am beginning to like America.

~oOo~

OH MY GOD IT'S DONE! FINALLY! Review and let me know. I hated this so much, I do not like how it turned out in the end. Damn writers block…


	5. Late Night Dancing

Hello everyone and welcome back! I want to thank those who reviewed….

Kreil

LITTLE RED FOXX

Steelrider

ym4yum1

amcs96

And thank you to those who are following, favorite, and added me to their authors list! You guys rock! So, in this chapter it will be nothing but fluff. There is so much of it you guys may have to go visit your dentist for cavities! As Steve said in the movie, no one girl wants to dance with him while he's small so I'm thinking that he can't dance….WELL I AM GOING TO FIX THAT FOR YA STEVEIE BOY! Nothing but fluff for another chapter of so before we get back on track for the movie.

I will warn you guys now that Lily's Uncle will not survive his gunshot wounds, he will die, and Lily will fall into some dark days. Don't fret however because Steve will be there for her.

So, I hope you all enjoy this short chapter!

~oOo~

"You've never been dancing!?" I exclaimed as Steve and I sat in my cabin after a long day of training. My Uncle is staying late in the lab today so I invited Steve to….talk. I hate the dark and I always have. I never like to be alone so I asked Steve to….stay the night much to my embarrassment considering how old I am.

"Girl's don't want a guy they can step on." Steve said while looking down at his cool drink in his hand.

"That's absurd! That's….you told you that?!" I demanded and Steve had the nerve to smile.

"I did." He answered and I lightly smacked him in the back of his head before placing my hands on my hips in front of him.

"And why would you say that?" I asked. Steve gave me a shrug with his shoulders as he looked up at me.

"It's true. Whenever my friend Bucky and I went out, all the girls flocked to him. I did ask a few if they wanted to dance but…"When he stopped to shake his head I moved closer to him to give him a brief hug before letting go; moving towards the record player my uncle brought with him. He loves to play music while thinking or working. "What are you doing?" Steve asked as I placed a record on, letting the soft jazz fill that room.

"I'm going to teach you how to dance." I said and extended out my hand towards him. "Care to dance?" I asked him with a smile and Steve gave me a look. "What?"

"I'm supposed to ask that." He placed his drink down and approached me, holding out his hand with a smile. "Care to dance?" I smiled back and took his hand that he offered. I showed him where to place his hands, even though I am a good two inches taller than with without shoes, we didn't have anything to worry about.

"Don't dance too stiffly. You're not made of wood." I said to him, trying to get him to relax as we moved about the room slowly.

"I'm trying not to step on your toes." He answered stiffly and I flicked him on the ear to get his attention on me and not at the ground.

"You will if you continue to look at my feet." I placed my hand back on his shoulder. "Take a deep breath and look me in the eyes." Steve did as I said and looked me in the eyes. He's doing very well for someone who hasn't actually danced before. He led me around the room slowly as the jazz music played on, our eyes locked on each other.

"I wish I could see colors." He spoke suddenly.

"Why?"

"So I can see what your eyes look like. There's no words to describe colors and I wish I could see what gold looks like." He said and I felt a heat going to my cheeks.

"It must be hard growing up the way you did. I read in your file when we met that both your parents are deceased. I'm sorry." I said to him and Steve gave me a soft smile.

"We're almost the same don't you think?" He asked and I laugh a small laugh at that.

"It's true, we almost are. If my Uncle picks you, and I know he will, we'll be the same. People who have lost people we care about, misfits in a world we're trying to fit into, and most of all we're too stubborn to give up." Said and he was the one to laugh this time.

"Your Uncle is going to pick me?" Steve asked and I nodded my head.

"My Uncle sees you as someone who can and will survive the transformation. You have the drive and passion as someone who can do anything he puts his mind to." I answered his question and Steve did something unexpected.

He spun me out, spun me back in with my back against his chest. He spun me back out again then drew me to his front with a smile on his face.

"I thought you couldn't dance." I said as we picked up the pace with the music.

"You thought you couldn't dance?" I asked of him as he twirled me around once more.

"You said I couldn't dance when I simply told you that the woman I asked to dance with refused." He said and I lightly swatted him on the shoulder.

"You made me sound like a demanding high class woman!" I accused him and he simply gave me a look I never knew a man like him could give.

"You are nothing like that." His words got deeper and this man in front of me is the Steve on the inside who made my whole body turn to jelly. "You are an amazing, beautiful woman that people should listen to more often." He said. I brushed some fallen bangs out of my face as my cheeks heated up from his comment.

"Thank you Steve. No one has ever said that to me before." I admitted and Steve looked shocked.

"You've never dated a man before, have you?" I shook my head with an embarrassing smile.

"I was always so focused on my studies I didn't time for me. Even when I moved in with my Uncle I knew…that having somebody in my life would lead to nothing but trouble and pain. I didn't want to lose the person if I….if I…"

"If you ever fell in love with them." Steve finished for me and I nodded.

"It always seemed to never be the right moment or the right time for that sort of thing and I've regretted not going out more when I still lived in that town, in Germany." I said to him. I noticed that we came to a stop, the record still playing on but it was coming to an end.

Just like our dance…

"What about after the war?" Steve asked and my heart did a small leap. Steve looked embarrassed look on his face. I smiled and kept my hands where they were. One on his shoulder and the other in his hand.

I didn't want to remove the one in his hand.

"Maybe. It all depends on if I survive the war that is. And another thing as well." I said.

"What is it?" Steve asked but I shook my head.

"That is a secret that I will keep for myself for the time being." I dropped my hands and gave Steve a smile before moving to stop the record player. "Steve, what's the real reason why you haven't danced?" I asked, turning to face him.

"Maybe…I just haven't found the right partner yet." He said and I slowly approached him.

"You will. Maybe she's out there looking for you to just come sweep her off her feet." I said with a giggle and Steve gave me one of his smiles that made my stomach fill with butterflies.

"Maybe." We stood there, just, looking into each other's eyes in silent conversation. There was no war, no boot camp, nothing that could make this room feel any less than a perfect place to be in. Steve coughed and broke the connection between us, giving me an apologetic look as he started to move towards the door. "Thank you, for having me over and for….dancing." He said and went to open it but my hand stopped his movements. I leaned in close and gave him a quick peak on the cheek like I did when we looked out on the camp that one perfect evening.

"You are very most welcome and thank you for staying with me." I said in a sweet tone and Steve turned to face me, his cheeks red in color.

"You're welcome." He opened the door and stopped once more to face me. "Lily, if you ever need me for anything don't hesitate to ask." Steve said and I nodded my head slowly.

"I will take you up on that offer should the need arise. Good night Steve."

"Good night Lily. Pleasant dreams." Steve said and disappeared into the night. I looked out the cabin window, my fingers lightly touching my lips from when I kissed him. A sudden spark or heat coursed through me once more when I did that and it brought a large smile to my face.

"Pleasant dreams Steve."

~oOo~

Yeah, there you go! I believe it was cute chapter but I'll leave it up to you guys. Should I need to improve on anything let me know! Review!


	6. Then There Was One

Hello everyone and welcome back for another exciting chapter. Thank you to those who reviewed as always…

**FleurSuoh**

**ZabuzasGirl**

**LITTLE RED FOXX**

**amcs96**

**Guest**

**Dawn Racer**

**ym4yum1**

You guys are awesome! In this next chapter we're getting on with the movie! YAY! I do have some other chapters planned so that their relationship grows. I made this extremely long just for you guys! Hope you all enjoy it.

I would like to thank Ryle Cullar for letting me know LibreOffice is an option I love very much!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC's!**

~oOo~

"He's stronger than one may believe Colonel." I said, sipping the brandy he poured for myself. Thanks to the serum I can never get drunk because my body burns off the liquor faster. Not even my Uncle can deny me having a few drinks; now that I can hold my own once I do start drinking.

"I still believe your Uncle is making a big mistake. Rodgers will only be a failure." He said and sat back at his desk, looking over papers while I sat on the edge, sipping my drink. The Colonel and I developed this sort of relationship where he's more like a father to me and I'm sort of like a daughter to him. I worry about his health and he worries about the trouble I'll be getting into during this war.

"Is this coming from him looking like he will snap in half or is it because you think he'll turn out to be the greatest soldier this United States?" I asked him and he shot me a look that I simply shrugged off. "Give him a chance. You remember what we told you about what happened with Schmidt? We cannot have another like him." I said and placed the empty glass on table, getting up from where I sat to look out the window of his office. The serum is ready. All we need is the right person to be injected.

And that person is Steve…

The Colonel still doesn't think he's the right man but I believe Steve is the perfect candidate. Only this time, the serum is complete, and won't give him any of the side effects like I have to endure along with Schmidt. There are times where I would give at nothing for the pain to stop sometimes along with the…no, I cannot think of that or they will reappear. No is not the time to be thinking such things.

"Rogers is more of entertainment, I really didn't think your Uncle would think about using him." He said and put the papers he was looking at down.

"He has always been the option from the moment my Uncle spoke to him in the recruitment office." I said, not bothering to turn my head. I watched from the window as the men trained under the consent supervision of their superiors. My eyes, however, were trained on the group in the field furthest away where one of the soldiers struggled to keep up. I smiled and thought that it is only a matter of time before he would no longer have to struggle to keep up with the rest of the world. Just as the Colonel was about to speak again his office door opened, my Uncle stepping in with a tired look on his eyes.

My Uncle and the Colonel talked while I was in the room but I silently excused myself to go to where Steve was training. Ever since that incident in the mess, the men here have taken a strange admiration towards me. They respect me and it's oddly gratifying. As I approached the group Steve is with I noticed Peggy really making them work hard today. I chuckled and stood beside her, moving if she moved, enjoying the men on their hands and knees.

"Faster ladies, come on!" Peggy shouted at them. "My grandmother has more life in her, God rest her soul. Move it!" I giggled, watching them work faster, but stopped once I saw Steve struggling. I heard my Uncle and the Colonel approach so I went over by the truck and sat in the back, dangling my feet over the side as the two came around.

"You stick a needle in that kid's arm, it's gonna go right through him." The Colonel said, stopping in front of Steve's group.

"Come on, girls." Peggy taunted and I had to laugh at the scowled faces.

"Look at that. He's making my cry." The Colonel said and I rolled my eyes at his comment.

"I am looking for qualities beyond the physical." My Uncle said and I smirked at my father figure.

"Told you." My accent thick with sarcasm.

"Do you know how long it took to set up this project? All the groveling I had to in front of Senator What's-His-Name's committees?"

"Brandt. Yes, I know. I am well aware of your efforts." My Uncle said as I continued to listen in on their conversation.

"Then throw me a bone. Hodge passed every test we gave him. He's big, he's fast. He obeys orders. He's a soldier." Colonel said and I rolled my eyes once more.

"Mr. Hodge is nothing more than a perverted bastard. I would rather join the Nazi's if we ever gave him the serum." I said and my Uncle sighed while the Colonel just simply looked at me.

"As my niece has said but in an easier term, he is a bully." My Uncle said.

"You don't win wars with niceness, Doctor." The Colonel approached the truck I was in and grabbed a grenade. He pulled the pin and handle, looking at my Uncle with a serious face. "You win wars with guts." He tossed it into the group, yelling grenade. People then began to scatter, to duck down from the blast but there was once person who jumped down, covering his body over it to minimize the blast. Fear jumped into my throat, freezing any scream, as I watched Steve jump on top of the grenade.

"Get away!" Steve called out and he laid on it. I jumped off the truck to help but then I noticed that the grenade should have went off by now. "Get back!" He curled himself into a ball waiting for the blast that never came. After a long minute everyone slowly went out of hiding. Someone said it was a dummy grenade and all was good. Steve slowly got up and looked around before landing his eyes on my Uncle and the Colonel. "Is that a test?" He asked and my Uncle shot the Colonel an I-told-you-so look.

"He's still skinny." The Colonel said and walked away. I ran up to Steve, got on my knees, and hugged the life out of him. When I pulled back I smiled at him.

Then I slapped him for good measure.

"If you _EVER_ do that again I will do much more than slap you Steve." I said and shook him. I helped him to his feet and he touched the cheek I slapped. My face was flaming and tears threatened to fall not because I was angry at him, no.

He scared me.

I walked away from him, ignoring both my Uncle and Steve's calls, and walked to my quiet place on the hill. I sat there, holding my knees, crying uncontrollable at memories of the explosion that killed my parents. I knew that I should be crying over like this but all I saw while Steve was protecting everyone was the smell of smoke, the charred bodies, and the screams….everything became crystal clear during that short time. I didn't want to experience that ever again but once again this is war.

And war never changes.

"Lily?" I didn't move my head where Steve called for me. I could hear him approach but I didn't care. I'm mad at him.

"Go away." I said to him but Steve just sat down next to me. He sighed and faced me with a look like someone kicked his puppy.

"I'm sorry. When I saw the grenade I just acted." He said I I faced him with my cheeks flaming and my eyes filled with anger.

"What do you think might have happened if that was a real grenade?! You would have died, Steve! You would have been blown to bits and who do you think would have to watch?! Me! I would have to!" I shouted at him and stood, pacing back and forth.

"But I didn't blow up Lily. I'm fine." Steve got up too and tried to take one of my hands but I shook him off, continuing my pacing. "Lily, your having a panic attack."

"No, I'm not, I just...can't focus on my thoughts and I can smell smoke and I have this ringing in my ears..." my head was spinning and all I could hear was screams and the smell of smoke as hands grabbed me as my knees buckled.

"Lily, Lily breathe. Take a deep breath and try and relax. Breathe." Steve's voice was muffled and I couldn't control the tears the went down my cheeks. Even Steve whose smaller than me felt so tall at that moment. His arms wrapped around me in a tight embrace as I tried to calm down.

"I'm sorry." I whispered once I could control myself.

"It's all right. I know something like that would bring up bad memories." Steve whispered back. We kept our voices soft as if we were exchanging secrets.

"It's not just that. Because the serum was incomplete, there's side effects that you won't have." I said to him and I felt Steve pull me away from his tear stained chest to look at me.

"What side effects?" He actually looked worried considering I was just yelling at him for jumping on top of a dummy grenade.

"Headaches mostly but there's times where I faint and go into a coma. My Uncle told me that it how my body copes with the change. It shuts down just for a little bit, trying to recover from something that happened long ago." I explained to him and got up, wiping away stray tears. Steve quickly to to his feet as well and stood in front of me. "Thank you, for helping me. Usually when I have panic attacks I'm by myself. It's nice to have someone with me for a change." I told him and Steve blushed, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"You're welcome. Someone shouldn't have to got through that by themselves." He said and then there was a weird silence.

"We should be getting back. I know my Uncle will want to talk to you later. Do you want to eat with us in the Mess Hall?" I asked him and he nodded his head.

"Of course. Can I walk you back to your cabin?" Steve ask and instead of saying yes I hooked our pinky fingers together, not our hands but our fingers so in a small way it made us friends with a secret. Steve didn't seem to mind since he didn't pull his hand away as we walked back to camp. When we got close enough to camp I let go, not really afraid of anyone seeing but I'm just worried about Steve. He can't really fight back but I can.

I just hope my Uncle is successful with the serum this time.

~oOo~

"You worry about him." My Uncle said as we prepared the lab the morning of Steve's 'operation'. As I organized the things my Uncle needed I found myself just staring off into space. There's this feeling in my stomach that made me want to throw up and this other feeling in my chest where it makes my eyes prick with unshed tears.

"I can't help but worry Uncle. What if something goes wrong? What if Steve turns out like me?" I asked him and turned to face him. "What if he dies?" My Uncle chuckled and held me by the arms with a soft smile on his face.

"Now my dear, you listen to me. Steven is a strong man with an even stronger heart. I know you care for him, like a friend like a family member, but you must believe that he will survive. Do you understand?" I nodded my head. "When you injected yourself what were you thinking when your body began to undergo the change?"

"I was thinking...that I had to survive for you. For mother and father who gave me the chance to go to school and for my friends who the Nazi's treat like trash." I told him and wiped away a stray tear. "I had to be strong for everyone and to prove them wrong."

"And what do you think is going through Steven's mind right now? Give him something to believe in and let him know that there are more than war to fight for. He's not alone anymore." My Uncle said and I smiled, giving him a hug before returning to work.

What would I ever do without my Uncle?

An hour and a half later I noticed that everyone had stopped what they're doing to face the stairs leading up towards the entrance. There, on the stop steps stood Steve and Peggy. I smiled at Steve and waited at the bottom for him. He smiled at me as we walked towards my Uncle holding a clipboard in his hands.

"Good morning." My Uncle said just as a camera went off, surprising both me and Steve. "Please, not now." My Uncle said to the man as Steve's attention was towards the pod he will be placed in. "Are you ready?" Steve nodded his head silently. "Good. Take off your shirt, your tie and your hat." I giggled at Steve's face when he looked at Peggy and I but we simply looked away for his sake.

"Did you have something like this in Germany?" Steve asked as he got in.

"I didn't have the luxury at the time." I smiled at him and walked around towards where his head would be.

"Comfortable?" My Uncle asked as Steve laid back on the 'table'.

"It's a little big." Steve joked and my Uncle and I smiled. "You save me any of that Schnapps?"

"Not as much as I should have. Sorry. Next time." My uncle said and I shot him a look.

"Uncle! You were drinking last night?!" I hissed at hm softly and my Uncle rolled his eyes.

"Remember Steven, never let a woman know you've been drinking. It's worse than the morning after you've had one to many." My Uncle chuckled as I glared at him. "Mr. Stark? How are your levels?"

"Levels at 100 percent." Mr. Stark said and I waved as he walked over to us.

"Good."

"We may dim half the lights in Brooklyn, but we are ready as we'll ever be." Howard said and he didn't seem to thrilled, making Steve a little nervous. I sensed this and gripped his hand, giving it a squeeze with a soft smile.

"Agent Carter, don't you think you would be more comfortable in the booth?" My Uncle asked her.

"Oh, yes, of course, sorry." Peggy said and gave me a smile as she walked up the steps.

"Aren't you going up there as well?" Steve asked me and I shook my head.

"No, they'll need me down here. I'm the second closest person to my Uncle who knows how this works. Besides, I can help out better than they can if something were to happen but there won't be." I told him and yet he didn't seem to believe me on the 'nothing is going to happen part'.

"Ladies and gentlemen, today we take not a step towards annihilation, but the first step on the path to peace." My Uncle started his speech but I didn't let go of Steve's hand. I'm not letting go until I really must. "We begin with a series of microinjections into the subject's major muscle groups. The serum infusion will cause immediate cellular change. And then, to stimulate growth, the subject with be saturated with Vita-Rays." I watched as the put the serum into the slots, giving Steve a shot of antibiotics for good measure.

"That wasn't so bad." Steve said and I had to chuckle.

"That was penicillin." My Uncle said and Steve turned to face him, his hand gripping mine.

"Steve, I need to tell you something." I said, not talking loudly over my Uncle.

"What?"

"When you're in there, think of something worth fighting for. That's how I survived. I kept thinking, if I were to die I would be letting down my mother and father and my friends who the Nazi's hurt. I'll be putting my Uncle in danger if I were to show that this serum doesn't work. Think of something worth fighting for, something strong and powerful." I told him.

"Serum infusion beginning in five..." I gave Steve a peck on the cheek as my Uncle counting down. "...three, two, one." The serum began going into Steve's body as he gripped my hand tightly. "Now, Mr. Stark." I let go of Steve's hand and stepped back, watching at the pod encased him. My Uncle went up to the glass and tapped on it, asking if Steve's okay.

He is.

I watched as everyone put on glasses, powering up the pod, Howard calling out percentages. Once I heard Steves' cries both my Uncle and I rushed to the pod. I began to panic but Steve told us to keep going. I watched as the light from the pod got brighter and brighter, Howard calling out one hundred percent, the machines going crazy until everything came to a complete stop.

Then it went quiet.

"Mr. Stark!?" My Uncle called out and Howard flipped the switch to open the pod. When it did, I was amazed to see what was in the pod. There, breathing heavy, was a very muscular and sweaty Steve Rodgers. My Uncle went to him as I grabbed a shirt for him with a huge smile on my face.

It worked.

"I did it." Steve said as my Uncle and Howard got him out.

"Yeah, yeah." Howard said in amazement.

"I think we did it." My Uncle said with a rather large smile. When I stood in front of Steve our eyes met and large smiled came across our faces as I handed him the shirt.

"How do you feel?" I asked him as he put it on.

"Taller." I chuckled and rest my hand aganist his face.

"You are actually, to my dislike. It was rather fun being taller than you." I said and he placed his own hand where mine rested.

"Too bad. I'm going to be wearing the pants now Miss Summers." He said with a smirk.

"Oh really? Do you still need dancing lessons?"

"I think I can take a few more classes. So long as you teach them." I couldn't believe what I'm hearing. This...new Steve is bolder and yet the old Steve is still in there. It's like the inner Steve has come out at last. I was about to same something when an explosion happened, Steve covering me with his body as glass flew everywhere.

"Stop him!" My uncle cried out but was silence by gun fire...

No...NO!

I don't remember if I screamed or if someone else screamed but next thing I knew Steve and I were by my Uncle's side, blood coming out from his mouth as he pointed to Steve's chest in a secret saying before speaking quietly that only Steve and I could hear. "Protect her." He said and he was gone. I cried out as I gather him in my arms, not caring if more shots were fired.

My family...

They're all gone now...

I'm the last of my family...

I'm truly alone...

"Tut mir so leid. Verzeihen Sie mir, Onkel, ich sollte gehandelt haben. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich so sehr, vergib mir. Dies wurde nie passieren sollte, waren Sie eigentlich nicht lass mich in Ruhe. Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid." I said in my native tounge as people skattered all around in chaos. I felt someone take me under my arms and I cried out as the took me from my Uncle body. I cursed them in German, I shouted in German as Howard held me aganist him. He hushed me but I continued to cry out.

None of them knew my pain, none of them knew.

"He's gone. He's gone." I chanted as Howard and Peggy tried to calm me down. Nothing they could say would bring back the only family I have left in this world. I felt something prick my skin and I knew they were putting me asleep for my own good.

Not even medicine could keep me from a dreamless sleep.

~oOo~

And we put the good doctor to rest. I almost cried while typing this so I hope you all feel the same way. Please review and tell me what you think! In the next few chapters we will develop more into Steve and Lily's relationship as he goes on tour. Also, Lily, might encounter a bad day that worries Steve when he finds her.

Translation from German - I'm so sorry. Forgive me Uncle I should have acted. I love you. I love you so much, forgive me. This was never supposed to happen, you weren't supposed to leave me alone. I'm sorry. I am so sorry.


End file.
